A Pleasent Surprise
by ResDes2
Summary: Edward is thinking about life when out of the blue Jacob appears! One thing leads to another and...well...you know how my stories are like. Enjoy and please...COMMENT!


**So I had a dream about doing *cough*things*cough* with Jacob Black and how incredibly surprisingly sexy Taylor Lautner is. So I decided to write a oneshot! Yay! So read and feel the same erotic energy I felt during this dream. Goddamn what a great dream. Anyway, I've decided to use Edward for this story instead of me because that would equal FanFiction fail and would make me look like an amatuer. So here it is...Smexy Taylor Lautner fucking Edward Cullen. But not the stupid one from the movie, the hot one in my head. Sure, he's sort of cute, but no. Just...no.**

**Written in the POV of Edward.**

**This is sort of OOC, but who cares? It is smut, and why else would you read my crap (hey, I'm just saying what absolutely everyone is telling me, at least, that's what it feels like)  
**

**

* * *

**My eyes open. I am out of my trance. Sort of like sleeping, but more like just laying there and letting my brain wander. It's the closest thing I can get to sleeping. It's just as relaxing (at least, from what I can remember), and with so much time, there really is nothing else to do. My "honeymoon" period with Bella is over. She is beginning to bore me. In fact, I'm beginning to feel that...the only reason I loved her was because...I wanted to drink her blood. It's a scary thought, I know, but it's beginning to make more sense each and every day. My infatuation is...gone. Poof. Vanished. It had started to leave me as soon as she changed and I got what I wanted, which was the taste of her blood. It's not there anymore. And not just my love for her, but my love for her body. She seems less pretty than I imagine. In fact, the thought of women is starting to become a little...gross. What the hell is going on with me?

Something has disrupted my peace. I should be alone. Everyone else is hunting at the moment and we never get visitors. Ever. Who the hell could be knocking at my door? No one can really get near my house because the walk is too long for salesman and the like and we don't really have many friends. It's sadder than it sounds, but we don't need friends.

So the only person who would actually come bother me would be a werewolf. But why the hell would they be coming to bother us? We're at peace, nothing is wrong. For the moment, life is tranquil. Why the hell would they come to bother us? Unless it was Seth. I swear he wishes he was a vampire. It seems like he feels like he was born in the wrong body. Poor him. Reading into his subconscious and knowing so much on psychology (there's nothing else to do and I can read minds, why wouldn't I use my powers for that?), he's pretty messed up.

And then there's Jacob. But why would Jacob bother me? He's usually with Renesmee. He actually likes who he's with. So why would he bother me? He knows I'm all alone and we still don't have the strongest relationship. It's just so odd.

I get up and open the giant door and lo and behold, there is Jacob. He stood there awkwardly and shirtless (as always). I swear to God the only reason he goes around shirtless is because he is so proud of his body, but honestly, he should be. His muscle tone and body physique is nearly perfect. It's like a combination of the bodybuilder and the swimmer's body, two of the most wanted. He tried to look calm and cool by having his hands in his pockets, but that didn't work too well. It just made him look even more nervous. His body is soaked from the rain that is pouring outside. His hair is matted down and wet and looking quite sleek, although it still looks really wild and crazy. It is dark black and very short. His head is put down slightly and he it looks like he is looking up at me in an almost angry glare. His skin is dark and brown with a nice complexion. Even though he is always burning up, there is a tinge of redness in his cheeks as the blood flows through there from the cold outside. They may be extremely strong, but they're not invincible and below freezing is cold for any living thing. His shoulders are gigantic and he looks incredibly ripped. His chest is nice and large and his abs are very defined, but not overly. His face has this sort of adorable puppy look to it as the rest of his body bulges in smooth arcs and ridges and slight bumps. "Why are you here?" I ask.

"Why the hell not?" he asked, walking in without me telling him. Typical Jacob.

"Bella's not here, you know," I taunt.

"Are you going to bug me about that my entire life?"

"For eternity."

"Ha. Ha," he said in a sort of mocking tone. "No, I actually came here to see you."

"Well, why would you want to see me?" Suddenly, the image pops into my head. His naked sweaty body is plowing into mine while we kiss and moan. I can't lie, the image did stiffen me down there a bit. Then I realized why I stopped liking Bella, I was really gay. It made so much sense. I always have gravitated towards my brothers (who I guess I had a lust for), I sometimes feel tints of jealousy towards my sisters (which I used to think was because they had relationships but I now realize was because they were fucking my hot brothers), why it took me so long to find the right girl, and why I was more intrigued with the male physique and looked at it more than the woman's. It's funny, I could read other's people's minds, but I couldn't read mine.

Jacob could tell I could see and began to blush over his overly sexual fantasy that was a bit embarrassing. "All right, there's no point in denying it. I know you can read my mind," he said. "I...like you...like that..."

I fake gasped. "Really? How shocking!"

"Yes, I've actually had a crush on you for a long time. I'm surprised I've kept it from you for so long. It is obvious and also, you can read my mind. All of my pack knows, it's hard to keep any secrets from them. The only reason I have been such a dick towards you is because I've wanted you and I felt I couldn't have you. Hatred is, like, one of the sincerest forms of flattery. Why do you think so many girls are such bitches to a guy they like?"

"So if you thought you could never have me, why do you come here now?

"Because this feeling has been getting stronger more and more each day, I had to release it somehow. I had to take a chance. And also, I knew you were alone. And why do you think I imprinted on Renesmee?"

"I thought it was because you loved Bella."

"No! I was only with Bella so I could get to you. And you imprint on someone who is the perfect match _to make babies with_. But since we can't do that, it had to be your next of kin...that was a girl. Otherwise, it would have been you. I know that all too well."

"So what are you going to do about this...lust for me?" The word lust made me feel quite good about myself. The fact that he wanted me made my self-esteem raise. Also, I was beginning to like him. I was realizing that I have subconsciously been liking him for a while.

"This," he says and all of a sudden, he runs towards me and practically tackles me, pummeling me into the wall...twenty feet across the room. Then he pins me against this wall, making a barrier with his body all around me. His face and lips (in the shape of a smile) are dangerously close as I can feel his burning warmth from this close. I would be sweating if I could. he chuckles in a seductive form as he swoops down and begins to kiss me. It starts with a very forceful kiss as his lips harshly push against mine in a kiss that could only be shared between two men. Now he was not holding a barrier around me, he was pinning me to the wall by holding me tight and pushing his weight against me so that I was forced against the wall. I could feel his cock yearn in those baggy, low rider jeans that showed off the top of that round ass because he was so close that his cock was practically throb against my fully throbbing cock.

He pulled back for a second and said, "We're not close enough." He ripped my shirt at the buttons and threw it off away somewhere to be found later. "God, I can't believe this is actually happening." I pulled my hand through his soft hair and messed it up. It looked adorable and sexy and when he smiled, he looked even hotter. He then began to kiss me again as our skin collided. His burning skin warmed up my frigged skin as he felt all of my body. His skin was so smooth and gorgeous, about as smooth as it looks. The color of his skin is this dark, creamy thing that made it look as smooth as silk, which it was. We felt each other's abs. His stomach was sinewy and manly looking. It was just plain gorgeous. Trying to describe it would just be a disgrace to his body. It was angelic, wholesome, erotic, sexy, fantastic, amazing, and perfect. I felt so erotic and horny and surprised at the feeling of him pinning me to a wall, his tongue beginning to lick my lips for entrance. I opened up and he bit my lower lip. The feeling of his body surrounding me, I know it's good, but I also know that Jacob has been yearning for it. Memories of his flood into my head of all the times he's wanted me, showing how much he's wanted it. So I let him have it.

I let something take over me and I push Jacob off and pin him to the wall, my entire body all up on him. He moans as my lips connect with his neck and my fingers rub his hard nipples. He moans louder as my mouth migrates over to his amazing chest. I plant butterfly kisses all over his body. My tongue rolls around his incredibly hard nipple. Man, am I that cold? He shudders as I touch him, but I'm OK with that. That shudder is filled with passion and want. As I get down onto my knees, my tongue licks around all the deep lines throughout his abdomen showing where all of his muscles are. I try to undo his jeans, but he is moving too wildly and crazily that it makes it impossible. I decide they are baggy and lazy enough, so I just pull them down, which surprisingly works.

His cock flings up and I stare at it. It's so big and out there. It's hard as a rock and really big. I was pretty shocked as to how big it was. I thought it was going to be big, but not that big. It was slightly lighter than the rest of his body. Surprisingly, he had no tan line to where his waist was, meaning he was naked quite a lot out in the open. I felt it and it was smooth just like the rest of his body. I slowly began to jerk it to warm it up for what was coming next. I pushed it against his abs and licked it from base to top. It looked really nice, one sexy, hard thing against his sexy, rock-hard washboard abs. Once I got to the tip, I placed it in my mouth. I went slowly at first, bobbing in and out, but I slowly began to speed up. I was sucking so incredibly hard, it felt almost bone dry. Eventually my head was moving rapidly against his body as my hands felt his balls and ran down his legs and up his stomach. He kept moving around like crazily everytime my teeth lightly scraped his cock. He would flail against the wall, ram his back against it, thrusting his hips and pushing his cock deeper into his mouth. I would shoot shafts of air against his shaft repeatedly to push him further.

I watched as his chest stuck out far, all sweaty, and his head went back and he moaned very loudly. He pulled his head down and his chocolatey eyes connected with mine. I saw a bit of depth in them. My mouth opened and showed my tongue wrapped around the bottom of his cock. I licked to his head and with all my might pulled away. I just loved the texture and hardness of it and how it goes almost all the way down my throat and watching his reactions. And the taste of it was utterly fantastic. I asked, "How was that?"

"Euphoric," he answered. "I can't believe you actually sucked me off. And that I haven't come yet."

"Well, I did it to get you slick."

"For what?"

"For fucking."

"You mean you're willing?"

"More than. Fuck, as soon as I saw it, I knew I wanted it up my ass."

"Yes..." he said under his breath. He pulls me up to eye level and turns me around. He goes down and begins to rip my pants off. My stiff cock flings up from my pants and he moans. "Fuckin' hell. Nice."

"Not as nice as yours." He slams me against the wall again. My legs wrap around his waist to keep me up. He takes his cock and places it at my entrance. He stares into my eyes while his hands guides his cock right into my ass. He moves closer and he notices it won't go in. He pushes harder and it begins to slowly slip in. Both of our mouths are agape as I feel him stretch my ass out. It hurts like hell, but I know he can't harm me. I'm indestructible. One hand holds my waist as I hold onto his shoulders. The thing gets in all the way in and it hurts like crazy, but I like it. It's a good pain.

He begins to pull out and it begins to feel amazing. His cock is so amazing and huge as it stretches my ass out widely. I stare at his chest and arms flex in pure pleasure. I watch his sweat drenched abs flex as he pushes himself into me and pulls out so he can thrust again. His stomach is just so amazingly sexy, I can't help but stare. His body glimmers under the sweat on his skin. His body is just so fantastic looking, it's surprising. My hands slowly caress those perfect muscles helping him fuck me so hard. Bella was never this brutal. I love it. I grab his ass and squeeze and feel him flex those sexy cheeks to thrust further into me.

He continues to hit that amazing spot, sending me further into euphoria and closer to the finale. My back scrapes against the wall as he pounds my tight ass. He spits into my hand and begins to jerk my cock in motion with his thrusts. It all feels too much and all of my nerves go haywire. The sound of my ass colliding with his waist and his hand moving briskly over my newly wet cock eminate throughout the entire room. Not to mention our loud moans in pure pleasure and bliss. I don't know if I can hold on for any longer anymore. His entire body is dominating me, which I find so hot. I'm burning up for once in my life. I feel slightly flustered as he does all of these things to my body.

"I'm gonna come soon," I practically yell.

"Oh fuck, me too," he tells me.

"Shit...harder...harder..."

"Oh fuck, come everywhere!"

I feel the feeling wash over me as I begin to move rapidly. Bolts of electricity flow through my old veins as I feel something that is actually overwhelming. I never feel overwhelmed, but this sensation that is erupting from my crotch is just sheer bliss. "I'm gonna...explode!" I feel my come begin to shoot out of me. It flies over both of our heads and lands back on my chest. More of it shoots out in waves of pure pleasure. Everything tightens as I feel this feeling that I cannot control. It almost hurts it's so good. I almost want it to stop it's so strong.

Suddenly, I feel Jacob do the same thing up my ass. I watch as all of his large muscles tighten and he thrusts deep into me. I can feel it splash against me at the same time my come spews out. It's this feeling of just letting go completely and feeling this sense of nothingness and everything. His sweat and my come cover me as I continue to ejaculate hard.

We finish and slowly lower to the ground in a heap of nothingness, completely exhausted, something I'm not used to feeling. I swear my heart was beating. "So how was that?" I asked.

"Holy shit," was all he could muster up.

"Yeah..."

"We need to do that again."

"Definitely." He began to lick the come off my body, which tickled immensely and had a great emotional feel to it. He then rest his head on my chest.

"I'm so tired."

"Then sleep," I told him. I realized he already had. Damn, he was fast.

**You read it. It was hot as hell. Now FUCKING COMMENT!!!**


End file.
